The present disclosure relates generally to automatic layup systems and methods for forming a stack of composite plies, and more particularly to methods and systems for forming composite structures from the stacks of composite plies.
Methods of manufacturing composite structures (e.g., composite laminates) from composite plies generally utilize layering the composite plies on a tool (e.g., a mandrel). The tool may function as a mold to shape the composite structure to be produced. The composite plies may be positioned in various orientations depending on the type and fiber orientation of the composite materials and/or composite plies. Various systems may be used to layup the composite plies to form stacks of composite plies and to subsequently form composite structures. For example, automated tape laying machines have been employed for laying up composite plies on a mandrel. The stacked composite plies may be compressed against the mandrel to shape the stacked composite plies into a resulting composite structure. In this process, the composite plies that are cut from individual sheets of composite materials can be laid up by hand or an automated system such as automated tape laying machine or automated fiber placement machine. However, there are several issues in the currently available systems and methods. For example, these systems and methods are cumbersome because handling the composite plies is a labor intensive and repetitive process.
Therefore, there is a need for improved automated methods and systems for laying up composite plies to form a stack of composite plies, and subsequently to form a composite structure.